thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Tale Weaver
The Tale Weaver (real name: Malachai Dewitt) is a former private investigator who sometimes worked in favor of the Fears and their servants until he became the successor of the late Marchen. Multiple horrible accidents caused him to lose the majority of his family, causing him to be very unstable and emotional, as well as clingy. This somewhat changed when he became The Tale Weaver. Biography Early encounters with The Fears Dewitt first came in contact with the Fears when a victim of The Smiling Man went to him for help. However the client was killed by the Smiling Man and Dewitt was almost killed when he attempted to arrest him. Shortly after this incident he learned about the Fears through the internet and started helping runners in exchange for money. At some unknown point he convinced his competitive ally Sinclair Volaria to become a private investigator as well. Like Dewitt, Sinclair also came into contact with the Fears during an investigation, causing them to help one another on various cases. Eventually the two parted ways when Dewitt started working exclusively for the Fears. One day three Scarlet-Marked broke into Dewitt's sister's house and violently raped her. Unable to live with the shame of what happened, she committed suicide two days later by hanging herself. Dewitt tracked the ones responsible for this and brutally murdered them. He has had an immense hatred of rapists ever since. The Game Master Tournament Dewitt was introduced in Game Time as one of the contestants of the Game Master's tournament and obtained a strange gun with an infinite supply of ammo that never needs to be reloaded. Over the course of the tournament he became allies with three other contestants in the tournament: Emily Kim, James Moxia, and David Kallway. He quickly developed strong feelings for Emily in particular, who pretended to care about him in order to manipulate Dewitt into protecting her long enough to kill him during the final brackets and win the tournament by a landslide. After the death of Axiom at the hands of Tisiphone, The Game Master approached Dewitt with the offer to keep the rest of his allies alive in exchange for becoming his successor. Although he was initially against the idea, his desire to reunite with his friends motivated him to let Emily kill him during their battle. The Game Master would resurrect him shortly afterwards and give him the powers of The Marchen. With his newfound power he grew power hungry, causing him to betray the Game Master and take over what was left of The Marchen's servants. The Tale Weaver Challenges After his betrayal, Dewitt created his own series of competitions known as the Tale Weaver Challenges. The contestants of the current competition are from the previous tournament as well as new ones and consist of: *Axiom *Gordon Tayler *Saylo Xdranyl *Drake Miri *Chris Wilson The Tale Weaver initially kept his old blog from the tournament up in order to give updates on the challenges and the contestants progress. Shortly after Zae Moxia eliminated her cousin Axiom, Dewitt decided to make her his apprentice and gave her the powers of The Unbounded Face. He took a two month hiatus to teach her how to master her new abilities and had the remaining contestants frozen in time until her training was finally complete. The hiatus ended when Dewitt decided to celebrate The Game Master's death with a party that was interrupted by the Glitch, who wanted to form an alliance with the Tale Weaver. Dewitt was reluctant at first, but he changed his mind when the Glitch pointed out that he was hampering his evolution as a Demi-God by clinging onto his traumatic past. The Glitch offered to help him reach his true potential, which Dewitt accepted almost immediately. The two of them decided to manipulate the challenges to orchestrate certain events for a much grander plan, the first step of which involved bringing Chris Wilson into the challenges. They assumed correctly that the Cold Boy was far too fond of Chris to let him die, which they exploited by luring him into a trap where Dewitt stabbed him with a mystical knife capable of weakening a Fear. The Glitch then absorbed the energy that was released from the Cold Boy's body, giving him enough strength to open a gateway into the Bloody Biker's domain - Bloody Hell. The following post revealed that gaining access to Bloody Hell was simply the first step towards launching a large crusade against The Slender Man and his allies. The Glitch initially proposed the idea to Dewitt during a retelling of his alleged backstory which painted as a benevolent being that was punished for wanting to aid mankind. He then used Dewitt's hatred of the Game Master to persuade him into leading the army they would create. He then promised to make him the future ruler of all humanity without anything in return. Dewitt quickly began to suspect that he was simply being manipulated, but continued to go along with the plan in order to further his own goals. The two of them would continue to recruit more allies in the months to follow, starting with the Daemon Empire. Category:Characters Category:Emissaries Category:The Game Master Tournament Category:The Daniel-Verse